Skille i Featsy
Lista Skillsów i Featsów, (umiejętności i cech specjalnych) występujących na Podwie. Można kopiować przy opisywaniu różnych person, bądź dodawac swoje. Lista oczywiście póki co jest jeszcze niekompletna PISA #LVL (Pisior) Okazyjny gracz, potrafi obsłużyć kontroler oraz mniej więcej wie gdzie jest bramka przeciwnika. Gra prosto i przewidywalnie (czasem w ten sposób zaskakując przeciwnika, nie spodziewającego się tak prostych zagrań). Czasem uda mu się sklecić sensowną akcję, wsadząc siatę do bramy oponenta. #LVL (Pisowiec) Poznał już więcej tajnik PISY, używa czegoś więcej niż przycisku A i B. Potrafi zrobić zmiany w drużynie, nie dewastując przy tym całego składu. Czasem użyje jakiegoś triku z prawej gałki. Miewa niespodziewane przebłyski formy. #LVL (Profesor) Wytrawny gracz orientujący się w niuansach taktyki, stanowiący poważne zagrożenie na boisku. Przed każdym meczem robi zmiany, dostosowując swą drużynę do stylu gry. Napierdala triki prawą gałką, umie jebnąć skuteczny strzał plasowy i "nasrać do ryja". #ODWIECZNY WRÓG = OSE -> gdy Kaca gra przeciw Ose, należy dodać +3 do wszystkich rzutów na umiejętności. W przypadku gdy gra w drużynie z Ose, bonusy są te same lecz oboje otrzymują też +4 do Samolubności. Nordic Walking - 'Doskonale radzi sobie z bronem (lub dwoma) w ręku, nie ma kar do poruszania się. Z każdym bronem wzrasta limit dystansu który może zostać przez niego pokonanym oraz liczba możliwych slotów w drużynie. Posiadacz umiejętności Nordic Walking nie otrzymuje kary do morali za tankowanie w środku tygodnia (patrz umiejętność "Wtorek?") '''Motka '- Ten Podwowicz dorobił sie sieci kontaktów umożliwiających zdobycie Artefaktów, niezależnie od pory dnia i nocy. Gdy potrzebuje coś'zamotać'zużywa jeden punkt z puli połączeń telefonicznych i rzuca na dostępność sztafunku. Wraz z każdym kolejnym połączeniem telefonicznym, rośnie prawdopodobieństwo udanej motki. '''Trensiarz - Podwowicz ten jest wielbicielem trensów, przy każdej okazji gdy usłyszy dobrą nutę, rzuca k10. Wynik powyżej 2 sprawia, iż zaczyna wywijać chociaż przez chwilę. Dysponuje wiedzą na temat tego gatunku muzycznego i uczęszcza na wszelkie eventy i psajbiby gdzie takie rytmy można usłyszeć. Adept Małysa - Ten Koras szkolony był w akademi Małysa, gdzie nabył podstawowe technik samooobrony i nakurwu. Wie skąd ta szrama i jak uderza prawdziwy nożownik. Prawdopodobnie z tych czasów pozostała mu jeszcze jakaś krzepa fizyczna i elastyczność. "Wtorek?" '''- Posiadacz tego Featsa ma wyjebane na konwenanse. Nie przeszkadza mu tankowanie wódy w tytułowy wtorek na plaży w pełnym słońcu, o 11 rano, Praktycznie każdy rodzi się z tym Featsem ale wraz z dewastującym upływem czasu, zostaje on zanegowany przez takie Featsy jak '''Praca, Dupeczka albo Dziecko. Umiejętność Specjalna: ''Lepienie: ''Ten Korek potrafi swym urokiem osobistym sprowadzić na imprezę bądź innym event, pewną ilość dupeczek i golemów. Gdy chce wykorzystać tą umiejętność, należy rzucić kostką dziesięciościenną i sprawdzić wynik: 1-2 -> Niestety - atak golemów! Należy uważac na kible. 3 - 4 -> Golemy lepszej jakości, być może nawet z jakimiś wykupionymi upgradami. 5 - 6 -> Mieszane towarzystwo ale nawet jeżeli pojawia się golem to nie jest on spektakularny. 7 - 8 -> Przewyborne okazy, pod względem wizualnym i towarzyskim. 9 - 10 -> Korek zużył najlepszy rodzaj gliny i wylepił co najmniej jeden RARYTAS (np. dafne). Reszta towarzystwa również BŁYSZCZY. Resistance: Przypał : Osobnik ten lubuje się w przypałowych akcjach. Nie obawia się (a nawet jeżeli się obawia to nie daje tego po sobie poznać) Psit i innych przeszkadzajek. Czasem przychodzą mu do głowy krejzolskie pomysły, które lubi wprowadzać w życie. Podczas wizyty w sklepie, nie odpuści sobie przywłaszczenia jakiś drobnych consumables. Przydatna umiejętność w trakcie królowania. H4Xx0R - '''Ten Korro, jest pokumany w funkcjowaniu wszelkiego sprzętu komputerowego i oprogramowania. Potrafi rozkminić dlaczego twój komp dymi gdy go uruchamiasz, oraz wykasować ci wszystkie pornuchy z kompa. Jeżeli masz jakiś problem ze sprzętem, wal do niego w ciemno. Prawdopodobnie będzie ci w stanie pomóc. '''Pro Skilurz - Lata zmagań na wirtualnym polu bitwy, uczynił go wybornym oponentem we wszelkiego rodzaju sieciowych starciach. Poznał już wiele sztuczek, i ciągle uczy się nowych. Chwilę po tym jak w łapy wpada mu kolejna nowa giwera, potrafi się już nią posługiwać z wprawą wystarczającą, by wsadzić ci heada ze znacznej odległości. Jego pro skill nie ogranicza się jedynie do FPSów, potrafi się szybko odnaleźć w różnych środowiskach. Gąbka - Koras ten podczas imprez nie zna słowa umiaru. Kiedy zaczyna tankować, kontynuuje tą czynność tak długo jak w pobliżu są zapasy alkoholu. Po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy, przestaje go obchodzić co pije, pod warunkiem, że ma choćby śladową zawartość alkoholu. W większości przypadków, kończy się to skordowaniem i spektakularnym upadkiem. Umiejętność specjalna: Trashtalking: Dzidzia od małego praktykował szlachetną sztukę trashtalkingu. Uwielbia się przechwalać i pizgać rywala, przed, podczas a także po rozgrywce. Nie ma znaczenia kto wygrywa, Dzidzia będzie szturmował go agresją słowną. Ust mu nie zamyknie nawet druzgocząca porażka, wtedy zazwyczaj przechodzi do bardziej wyrafinowanych sztuczek typu wyłączenie telewizora, bądź nagranie filmików z fałszywych zwycięskich rozgrywek. Czasem takie zachowanie zmusza go do wykorzystania umiejętności zamieszczonej poniżej. Mistrz Ucieczek - Czubens ten doskonale radzi sobie ze spierdalaniem przed typami. Wykorzystując otoczenie wybiera optymalną dla siebie ścieżkę ucieczki, jak najbardziej utrudniając pościg prześladowcy. Nagłe zmiany kierunku oraz niekonwencjonalne zagrywki to chleb powszedni Mistrza Ucieczek. Nieuchwytny - Z różnych powodów, bardzo trudno skontakować się z tym Korkiem. Pojawia się i znika wedle własnego, nieznanego nikomu innemu, rozkładu jazdy. Jego pojawienie się zazwyczaj jest zaskoczeniem, i daje okazję do poopierdalania dupska. Typową taktyką ulatniania się takiego osobnika, jest wyjście w tak zwanym angielskim stylu: "ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie". Umiejętność specjalna: Cięta riposta - Koras ten umiejętnie potrafi wsadzić z zimną krwią szpilę, gdy tylko wykryje okazję, bądź lukę w obronie współrozmówcy. Szczególnie lubi robić to publicznie, by nacieszyć się swym zwycięstwem. Czasem potrafi popodkulać i wyczekać na ten właśnie odpowiedni moment, by uderzyć znienacka i obalić słowną obronę przeciwnika. Morale - Osobnik ten ma bardzo wysoką samoocenę, i nie zawacha się tego obwieszczać światu, zwłaszcza po paru głębszych. Umiejętność ta jest szczególnie przydatna przy jakiś starciach ideologicznych, bądź gdy trzeba coś załatwić. Oznacza to, że raczej ciężko przekonać go do swoich racji. Czasem może go to też uczynić odpornym na brudy, ponieważ jego ego doskonale radzi sobie z przeszłymi porażkami. Kategoria:Wszycho